


Contact High

by ThatKanraGirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, also noctis moans are a blessing, boyfriends before the roadtrip, i couldn't be bothered with world building in this, lazy hand jobs, overthinking prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKanraGirl/pseuds/ThatKanraGirl
Summary: With his emotions running high and pain still raw from their sudden, forced separation, Prompto really should have known better than agreeing to share a bed with Noctis.





	Contact High

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Promptis Week Day 2: Bed Sharing on Tumblr. 
> 
> It's been 27,000 years since I've written any kind of smut and it shows. I'm so sorry.

In hindsight, Prompto should have said no. There was no good reason to share a bed with Noctis at this point, and it was maddening how quickly Prompto gave in to him. He could have just as easily slept in a bed with Gladio or Ignis, or opted to sleep literally anywhere else.

 

Noctis, though…how could he possibly say no to him? The answer was simple: he couldn’t, and it was only reinforced with the gentle glide of his now ex-boyfriend’s palm over his hip as he leaned in close enough that Prompto could smell the lingering scent of his soap on his skin. He relented easily, nearly melted at the familiar gesture, and Prompto kicked himself for allowing himself to be drawn in as he nodded, eyes hooded.

 

A sharp shiver raced down his spine and Prompto went rigid when Noctis’s arm settled around him. It wasn’t the kind of shiver that made him uncomfortable, though. Instead, despite his better judgment, Prompto eased back into him, and maybe he pulled Noctis’s arms tighter around him – or did Noct do that on his own? There was no way to be entirely sure. His mind raced as he closed his eyes, wishing sleep would take him. Thinking was too much. It dragged up emotions that were still fresh, pain that was raw, and Prompto wasn’t ready to deal with it.

 

Hard to believe that only a few days ago, this was normal. Sharing a bed with Noctis wasn’t farfetched for boyfriends of nearly five years. In fact, it had become strange for him not to fall asleep in Noctis’s arms.

 

This, now, with Noct’s engagement to Lunafreya, and the journey to Altissia…well, everything had to stop, right? There was no more _them_ , and Prompto wondered if there had ever really been a _them_ in the first place. Immediately, he cursed at himself inwardly. Of course, there had been a them. If he had been certain of anything in his life in the last five years, it was how deeply he and Noctis had fallen in love. He supposed he was bitter, and in his mind, rightfully so. How the hell was he supposed to forget the last five years in a matter of days? Did anyone really expect him to just be okay with his boyfriend, the love of his life, being married off to a princess? Well, fuck them.

 

…Still, it wasn’t right. He knew he shouldn’t have let Noctis sway him, pull him to the bed in the back of the RV, climb under the sheet with him, and bury his nose in his shoulder like it was any other night. Yet, here they were, legs tangled, curtain drawn, and Prompto knew without a doubt that Noctis was still very much awake by the hard press of his cock against the back of his leg. He swallowed hard, trying to gently squirm away, but he was only met with Noctis wriggling closer, creating friction that both of them clearly needed as they simultaneously gasped.

 

“Want you,” Noctis whispered against his neck just before placing a hot kiss to the juncture at his shoulder. It was second nature to just let go and give Noctis exactly what he wanted. Besides, who was he to deny the Prince of Lucis? Ex-boyfriend be damned, he wasn’t going to deny that the slow grind against his ass wasn’t appealing, nor that he wasn’t already half hard himself.

 

Prompto managed a nod before he was tipping his head back, neck craning and mouth slightly ajar as he nearly begged for Noctis’s lips on his own. Like a magnet, Noctis was on him, kissing him hard in a way that left Prompto weak as he tangled his fingers into dark hair. All the pestering questions of how he was supposed to pretend that he and they were fine floated away and died between breaks of hungry kisses. He didn’t care if it was desperate, nor if he would wake up with regrets. In this moment, it was just the two of them as it should have been in the first place. Maybe he was selfish, but Prompto didn’t much care about that, either. He just needed _more_.

 

He rolled onto his back, then his other side to face Noctis fully. Another pleasant thrill ran along his back as Noctis’s hands roamed over his skin, pulling him closer until there was no longer a way to deny that Prompto needed this just as much, if not more than he did. Prompto’s sleep pants were damp, leaking with desire. He felt a smirk curl Noctis’s lips, and he slid a hand over his hip, reaching between them and pressing his palm to Prompto’s cock. It was almost embarrassing how much just a few nights with little contact had gotten to him, and to Noctis, too, apparently.

 

A lot of words could have been said in that moment. The world around them stopped, as though giving Prompto one final out before it was too late to take it back. He could have, _should_ have said no, told him to stop, anything other than what slipped past his lips before he pressed them to Noctis’s again.

 

“ _Please_ …”

 

That was it. The final thread that he had knotted over and over again in the last few days to keep himself from falling back into this routine had frayed and snapped in two. Prompto was lost in the glide of Noctis’s tongue against his own. He moaned, jerking his hips as he fucked Noctis’s hand, but it was lost between the scratch of cheap sheets as they were kicked to their ankles. Heat rushed to Prompto’s cheeks, or maybe Noctis was blushing? He couldn’t tell with how dark the night sky was – barely a star in it, he noted offhand – but it didn’t matter, because if Noctis wasn’t blushing before, he definitely was when Prompto dip his hand into his boxers and wrapped his fingers tightly around his shaft, stroking him with hard, fast snaps of his wrist.

 

The noises Noctis made were absolutely sinful, and it was adorable how he tried to muffle them by huffing against Prompto’s neck. Prompto kept working him up, fingertips smearing precum messily over the tip of his cock with each rhythmic motion. His pulse was racing in time with each stroke – were they stroking one another to the same silent beat? – and Prompto bit his lip to keep quiet. Surely the others had taken notices by now, but if they had any idea, they thought better than to interrupt. … _Good_.

 

Their lips found each other again, and their kisses grew more desperate, desperate to prove to someone, maybe one another, maybe themselves, hell, maybe to everyone else, that this wasn’t over. Not yet. Prompto hoped not ever.

 

His jaw fell open as a harsh, strangled moan forced its way from his throat. If he had cared about anyone hearing them before, well, they _definitely_ heard that. He spilled himself over Noctis’s fingers and splashed onto their stomachs, making a mess that would only get worse.

 

Thighs shaking and cock twitching, Noctis followed suit, squinting his eyes shut and biting his lip excruciatingly hard to keep himself as quiet as possible, though by not it was a moot point. His boxers were ruined, at least until they were somewhere they could properly wash them, and the sheets, well, Prompto felt a mild pang of guilt for the poor sap that had to change them.

 

A sheen of sweat glistened on Noctis’s brow in the sliver of light that peaked through the clouds in that moment, and Prompto smiled softly as he wiped it away, breathless and satiated. Noctis leaned into the touch, kissing his palm and nuzzling closer. The scent of arousal and sweat hung in the air, and likely would until morning. Prompto could think of worse things to smell like.

 

It didn’t need to be said, but Noctis filled the silence anyway as he shifted, making the entire bed shake under his weight as he pressed himself flush to Prompto and kissed his forehead.

 

“Love you.”

 

Prompto blinked slowly, still playing with his bangs, still smiling. There was no way in hell he could let go of Noctis, and he had been a right fool to think he was capable of doing so.

 

“Love you, too.”


End file.
